infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Batman (DC)
Batman is one of the loopers from the DC branch of Yggdrasil. When his parents were killed in front of him as a child, Bruce Wayne swore to fight evil, travelling the world to learn all manner of skills, before returning to his home city and becoming the dreaded Batman. Description Batman generally appears as a large, dark haired man generally found in a bat themed costume, with colors ranging in blacks, blues and grays depending on the time period. A bat symbol on the uniform is a constant, though the design itself is not. History The adopted father of anchor Dick Grayson, when Batman specically began looping is unknown, though it is known he was around in the early days of the loops and predates the Equestrians. As in many loopers, the loops have caused his personality to go under stress, increasing his tendency to make contingiency plans for virtually all possibilities both plausible and not. His views against killing have also been made more extreme. At one point during his Looping, Batman wound up in Equestria. He shunned the local Loopers and took up residence in the Everfree Forest. Whatever Batman's actions in there, he terrified much of the local animals, and fled on a tazulwurm before Fluttershy could confront him on this. He was not seen again for the rest of the Loop. In another instance, the Equestria Looper Big Macintosh Awoke inside the Batmobile. In an uncharacteristically trusting move from the notoriously distrusting Batman, he instantly offered the Equestrian a job, which was turned down. It has recently been revealed that, as was the case in baseline, Batman has always been a looper. When Batman dies, he is reincarnated in another timeline to be Batman there. It is, however, only in the loops he has gained knowledge of this fact. Abilities Peak Physical Condition: Batman keeps himself in top physical form, even in the loops. Genius Intellect: Batman is a highly intelligent figure whose plans and battle strategies are nearly flawless, bar the monumental task of overcoming the Original Seven's power levels. Subspace Pocket: Batman, as all loopers do, possesses a subspace pocket. Weaknesses Paranoia: Batman has very little trust in others, even those he has known for long times, and readily believes in preparing for the worst case scenarios. While this is usually to his advantage, there have been occasions where it has backfired tremendously. Lack of social skills: Due a variety of reasons, Batman is not good with most people, and often has difficulty engaging in basic human interaction. Relationships Dick Grayson : '''The loops anchor, Bruce and Dick generally get along, but are known to argue on occasion. '''Alfred: His loyal looping butler, they have a bond like father and son. Anakin Skywalker ': Batman appears to distrust Anakin to some extent. 'Jonathan Joestar: ' The two are shown to get along well, with Batman having sought out Jonathan's help in preparing plans to stop the O7 in a worst case scenario. 'Original Seven : Batman is shown to be working on plans to defeat the O7 if they ever went rogue.The O7 in term find this both amusing, and insulting to their power levels. Other loopers: Batman's level of obessiveness with plans and killing has caused many loopers to be wary of him, and several, such as Eren Yaeger , to actively dislike him. However, he has earned their respect to the point they would show up to his funeral. Category:DC Comics Category:Looper Category:Characters